


Seribu Bumi Nusantara Memanggil Putra Sang Fajar

by Jogag_Busang



Series: DAISY: Puisi 2016 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ini adalah suara hati dari Putra Sang Fajar.





	Seribu Bumi Nusantara Memanggil Putra Sang Fajar

**Author's Note:**

> Entah bagaimana dulu saya bisa membuat puisi ini.

_Pernah aku berjalan di Istana Merdeka tahun ’66 dan mendengar suara:_

“Aku ini dari kecil terlahir serba enam

Gemini membuatnya berlawanan

Aku rela menanggung derita

Aku rela mendekam dalam penjara

Bahkan aku rela hampir mati di Brastagi

Semuanya untuk bangsa, tanah air, dan merdeka

Karenanya, luka memancar dari mataku tanpa ada habis-habisnya.”

_Menggigil aku menyaksikan ketololan disintegrasi_

_Karena Hindia Belanda menjadi anomali_

_Di muka, kita mengaku ber-Pancasila_

_Namun, formalitas menyumbatnya dengan liberalism, kapitalisme, atau pun komunisme_

_Darah air mata memancar dari Putra Sang Fajar_

_Ketika Supersemar tertaklukkan oleh kesia-siaan_

_Atau Trisakti yang segera terangkuli pengkhianatan_

_Anggap saja dosa karena konsep otonomi yang kebablasan_

_Nasionalisme kini menjadi regionalisme_

_Puncaknya, Irian Jaya menjadi Papua_

_Dan, persetujuan Referendum yang dipakai tanpa menyadari implikasi dari Sila Dua_

_Ironisnya, di bawah naungan UUD 2002_

_Nusa sesungguhnya bukan kesatuan, tetapi quasi negara federal_

_Privatisasi merajalela, menelanjangi Sakti Kedua_

_Momentum emas darinya ialah tindak anarkis_

_Kedaulatan di bawah garis dan hukum terinjak dengan sadis_

_Ya, memang Putra Sang Fajar sedang menangis dari alamnya_

_Pada umurnya yang ke-115, dia menggugu melihat sumpahnya terpendam oleh penerusnya_

_Tertatih-tatih aku berlari di seantero negeri ketika mendengar suara:_

_Ida Nyoman Rai bercerita:_ “Kelak engkau akan menjadi orang dan pemimpin yang mulia.”

_Douwes Dekker berkata:_ “Anak kecil ini kelak akan menjadi menyelamat bangsanya.”

_Chokroaminoto berpesan:_ “Ikutilah anak ini, sebab ia diutus Allah SWT. untuk menjadi pemimpin besar dan saya bangga pernah memberi tempat berteduh di rumah saya.”

_Maka, seribu bumi Nusantara memanggil Putra Sang Fajar_

_Agar ia meneriakkan kata-kata: “Jas merah!”_

“Jangan kaukorek luka dari dunia antah berantah!

Asal-usulku menjadi inspirasi pengejawantahan doktrin Bhineka Tunggal Ika

Orang-orang bertanya aku ini nasionalis ataukah Islamis ataukah Marxis?

Kujawab:

Dalam cita-cita politikku, aku ini nasionalis

Dalam cita-cita sosialku, aku ini sosialis

Dalam cita-cita sukmaku, aku ini theis

Percaya dan mengabdi kepada Tuhan

Serta menolak kolonialisme dan kapitalisme.”

_Maka, seribu bumi Nusantara memanggil Putra Sang Fajar_

_Agar ia meneriakkan kembali kata-kata: “Persatuan Indonesia!”_

“Karena, bila kulihat gelombang laut memecah pantai, kulihat Indonesia

Bila kulihat rerumputan padi menguning ditiup angin, kulihat Indonesia

Bila kulihat awan berarak di langit biru, kulihat Indonesia

Dan bila kulihat tatapan sayu seorang anak, kulihat Indonesia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2016. Saya sudah lupa tanggalnya berapa. Putra Sang Fajar adalah nama julukan dari Ir. Soekarno. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca : )


End file.
